


Zielone przedstawienie

by Etincelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Murder-Suicide, Powojenny George, drama queen, guilty pleasure
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle
Summary: Po wojnie George wydaje się radzić sobie najlepiej ze wszystkich Weasleyów...





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 słów z tytułem.

Po ostatniej bitwie George szybko dochodzi do siebie. Nawet jeżeli jest poważniejszy i może trochę bardziej milczący, wciąż wydaje się najlepiej sobie radzić z całej rodziny. Nie dystansuje się, nie broni przed wspominaniem ani nie rzuca w wir pracy, choć pomaga wyłapywać ostatnich śmierciożerców.  
Kiedy na jednej z akcji George spóźnia się o ułamek sekundy z rzuceniem zaklęcia, Molly na wpół świadomie myśli, że to tak bardzo bez sensu – teraz, gdy tak dobrze sobie radził.

I nawet jeśli sprawdzono by dokładnie odesłane rzeczy, nie pozostał nikt, kto wiedziałby, że George potrafił na pierwszy rzut oka rozpoznać fałszywą różdżkę.


End file.
